mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps2.2 init1.asec
(Init 1) | image = File:Ep204.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 4 | caption = | airdate = July 27, 2016 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = .64M (Live + same day) | previous = | next = }} is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on July 27, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * Init is part of the boot sequence in Linux-based operating systems. Init starts up the operating system at a designated run level, identified by a number. Init1 indicates a system is started up in single-user mode, which is generally used for problem-solving. It is roughly the same as safe mode in Windows. * The extension: .asec files are Android Secure Encrypted files. These files are used with Google's Android OS to prevent corruption of apps by other programs. Summary Halloween of the previous year Mr. Robot emerged for the first time and suggested the hack to Darlene while Elliot wore the fsociety mask. In the present Elliot rejects her plea for help. Mr. Robot states that if Elliot can beat him in chess he will leave forever. Though Krista advises against it, Leon tells him to fight for what he wants; however the matches end in three stalemates. Dominique finds a bullet case in the arcade. While Whiterose pressures Price to stay on their schedule and monitors the FBI, Angela assumes he wants her to settle the class action lawsuit over the toxic leak after she turns in the other executives, though he rebuffs her theory. Joanna is running low on funds while she pays the parking attendant who found Tyrell's SUV during the hack to stay quiet. Scott rejects her offer to testify against Tyrell in exchange for Tyrell's severance pay. Cisco tells Darlene that the Dark Army wouldn't have killed Romero, whose murder might have something to do with an illegal FBI surveillance program called Project Berenstain. Elliot agrees to help Ray but secretly uses the computer to contact Darlene and hack the FBI. Episode Notes * The movie that Darlene and Elliot watch, The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie, is not a real film. It borrows its title and plot from Luis Buñuel's 1972 surrealist film The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie, reinterpreted as a 1980's low-budget slasher film. USA Network has released an eight-minute version of the film online (Available here outside the U.S.). The film was distributed by E Corp Home Entertainment, and is a VHS rip (Careful.Massacre.of.the.Bourgeoisie.1984-VHSrip.mp4) that Elliot has torrented. * Cisco introduces the newest conspiracy, Operation Berenstain This may somehow relate to the children's books "The Berenstain Bears" about a family of bears teaching moral or safety-related lessons via simple story-telling. The books evolved into a series of early video games distributed by Coleco and later Broderbund that would have been at the height of their popularity when Darlene and Elliot were children. Technology * Elliot 'torrent's the film he and Darlene watch in the flashback. A torrent is a file-sharing protocol used to transfer data from peer to peer. The torrent file contains the metadata needed for users to find the desired file and download it, generally by using tracker software such as uTorrent. Torrenting is by far the most common method of illegal distribution of audio and video files, via sites such as The Pirate Bay, and is regarded as violating distribution copyrights held by audio and video producers. Music * "The Planets, Op. 32: VII. Neptune, the Mystic". Composed by Gustav Holst (1915). Plays as Elliot dons his father's jacket and the mask, to become Mr. Robot. * "The Planets, Op. 32: I. Mars, the Bringer of War". Composed by Gustav Holst (1914). Plays as the title card appears, following the scene above. * "Rainy Night in Georgia". Recorded by Brooks Benton (1970). Plays as Darlene walks through Chinatown to meet Cisco. * "Into the Black". Recorded by Chromatics (2012). Plays as Darlene and Cisco meet in the Chinatown bar. * "Basket Case". Recorded by Twinkle Twinkle Little Rock Star (2012). * "Concerto-Cantata, Op. 65: IV. Arioso e corale." Composed by Henryk Górecki (1992). * "Piano Concerto No. 21 in C Major, K. 467: II. Andante." Composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1785). * "What Have We Done to Each Other?" from the original soundtrack for Gone Girl. Recorded by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross (2014). Trivia Quotes Gallery fr:eps2.2_init_1.asec Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes